The Legend of Zelda: Fate's Hand
by Zacharythehedgehog
Summary: If fate is really the inevitable, then how is it that two teens seem to have changed it. Or so they believe. When Link, the young blacksmith, is thrust into an adventure he didn't ask for, that involves him and the Princess Merida on a quest to stop an ancient evil that intends to resurrect itself and claim the world.
1. Chapter 1

_People say that fate is something you can't change, the inevitable, your destiny. It's as if your entire life has been planned out by a sort of higher being. From the second you are born to your dying moments, fate has always had plans for you. You having no control of what is coming your way, you just have to accept it..._

_Well, how about we change it now._

* * *

Link was a simple boy living in the Scottish Highlands, in a small village of poor yet happy people. As of now, the boy was seventeen years of age, bright blonde hair sat atop his head, dark blue eyes filled with life. Long, pointed ears stuck out from the sides of his head. The boy was clad in a white tunic, green pants and brown leather boots. The boy currently had an apron around his waist and a blacksmith's mask, which made sense for where he was.

Link was a blacksmith's apprentice, the boy held promise in blacksmithing. He was pounding on a sword, a beautiful sword. The pommel of the sword was pointed at the tip, the grip of the sword was wrapped in a black wrap. The cross-guard was split into five sharp pieces of metal, as if to resemble a bear's claw. Right above the guard was a carefully, well-done carving of a giant of a man locked in combat with a bear. The blade itself was a glowing iron, the sunlight glinting brightly off of it.

Link dipped the now finished sword into the tub of water beside him, wiping his brow as he let out a breath. He still couldn't believe that he was hand picked by King Fergus, the Bear King himself, to craft him a sword. He had felt so honored then, at the castle when he was brought in as one of many upcoming blacksmiths to have this honor bestowed upon them.

That was also the day that he met...her.

* * *

_Link followed his mentor, Rusl to the Royal Family of Scotland's Room. They weren't the only pair of Master and Apprentice going there, plenty of different pairs were all across Scotland were there as well._

_All of them were there for one thing. One lucky apprentice would have the honor to craft the King a sword, one fit for a King. But the King wouldn't merely choose one random apprentice, each of them had to bring something they had crafted beforehand and present it to the King._

_Link felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over to see Rusl smiling at him. "Don't worry, you're an amazing smith, you craft amazing things. I'm sure the King will choose you." Link couldn't help but smile back, Rusl was the closest thing he had to a father and he knew that Rusl truly believed in him._

_"I think you're right." Those were the final words exchanged between the two before they stepped into the room, Link carried his creation under his arm, it was stored in a sort of satchel. The room was packed with people, blacksmiths left and right, as far as the eye can see. But among all of the people, there were three figures at the head of it all._

_The King: Fergus, the Bear King, who had his leg chomped off by the Demon Bear, Mor'du. The man had fiery red hair that he had smothered under his helmet, the man seemed to have a natural, kind goofiness about him, if not told by his humongous grin. Blue eyes that held a fire in them. The man himself was a giant, Link himself felt like an ant compared to him._

_The Queen Elinor: The regal and imposing queen of Scotland. Just from her posture and her features, you could easily see that she was always in control. Black hair, with a single streak of grey, showing that the queen was nearing her older years. Brown eyes that were indifferent to her surroundings. A green, flowing dress that highlighted her status as Queen._

_Lastly, the Princess: Merida, the first born of the King and Queen's children. The girl was resting her cheek against her open palm while her elbow rested on the arm of her throne. She had a bored look on her face, as if she was itching to do something else but was prevented from doing so. The girl had bright red hair like her father's, however hers flowed wild and free, curly locks that went down to her back. Her hair made her blue eyes shine all the brighter than they already did, her dark blue dress just made her look even more beautiful. Link felt his face heat up the whole while that he was staring, Rusl had to nudge him with an elbow to refocus his attention._

_All of the apprentices presented their creations to the King, who either yawned and motioned for the next apprentice or simply waved them off entirely. Link felt the anxiety fill inside his head as he started walking towards the King, what if his creations weren't good enough, what if they were the creations of a fool. He took a look back to Rusl, who smiles and nods at him, he turns back to the Royal Family and gulps. Here goes nothing._

_Link carefully unloaded his creations from his satchel and kneels in front of the Queen first. He holds up a jeweled ring towards her, eliciting a stifled gasp from the Queen._

_"For the Queen, a ring crafted from gold, with emeralds encrusted into it." Link held up the ring for her to take and still slightly taken aback by its beauty, takes it and smiles._

_"It's beautiful, thank ye." Queen Elinor showed her gratitude to the young blacksmith. Link then moved over to the King, holding up a broadsword for the man to see, a grunt of acknowledgement is heard._

_"For the King, a broadsword crafted from the finest bronze available. Fit for such a powerful King." Link says as he offered the sword. Fergus takes it and examines it carefully before a smile spread across his bearded face._

_"Ah must say, 'is be ane o' the best swords I've e'er seen! Good job, laddie!" Link grins in satisfaction at the King's words and moved on again, to the Princess this time._

_Her expression didn't change when he knelt down in front of her. "And as for the lovely princess, I have crafted," Link pulls out a dark brown bow, the perfect size for the Scottish Princess. Her eyes widened at the sight of the bow, it was beautiful. "A bow, seeing as much as the Princess loves archery, it only made sense." Link smiled up at her and after her surprise faded, she smiled back, all of a sudden, she didn't seem so bored anymore. In a sudden action, Merida wrapped her arms around Link's neck, pulling him into a short hug of gratitude before taking the bow and smiling at him again._

_"Thank ye." Link felt a smile cross his features as well, King Fergus gave a hearty laugh and patted Link on the back, almost knocking the poor teen onto the floor._

_"Ah think we 'ave a winner!" And just like that, Link was chosen to craft a sword fit for a King._

* * *

Link smiled back at the memory, it was a very happy day for him. Although, he had unfortunately not seen Merida since then, which saddened him but he was going to have to see her when he presented this sword to King Fergus. Smiling at the thought, Link placed the sword into a well-crafted scabbard and headed out the door, heading to Epona's stable.

On the way, he ran into Rusl, who smiled at him. "Done with that sword for the King yet, Link?" Link nodded enthusiastically with a wide grin.

"Yes, finally! I think the King will be more than satisfied will this one." Link stated with confidence as Rusl clasped two hands on the boy's shoulders.

"You wouldn't believe how proud you've made me, I'm proud to call you my apprentice." Link could only smile brightly before hugging Rusl, who hugged back.

* * *

Princess Merida walked into the dining hall for her family. Her mother and father were seated at either edge while her three brothers, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish were, of course, picking at their food and waiting for the desserts while her father was telling his story that he loved to tell, she loved interrupting him at his favorite part. She giggled to herself at the thought.

When Merida sat herself down and set her bow down on the table, her mother's voice sounded from next to her.

"A Lady does nae place weapons on the table." Queen Elinor stated with a wagging finger. Merida groaned in annoyance. "But Ma, it's jist mah bow." Merida groaned out before taking her bow off of the table.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a rather large woman walked into the room with three letters placed on a platter. She placed them in front of Elinor, receiving a thanks in response. "Looks like the three lords have responded." This caught Merida's attention as she turned to her mother.

"Whit's goin' on, ma?" Merida askee her mother, who simply looked to her father, who had a look of nervousness on his face.

"Yer father 'as somethin' ta discuss with ye." Elinor said as her father started fumbling over his words.

"I-but-ye-uh-I-Elinor!" With Fergus unable to come up with the words, Queen Elinor said what needed to be said.

"The three clan lords will be arrivin' with their sons to compete fer yer hand, Merida. It'll be during tomorrow's festival." At this news Merida's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates as she spat out the water she was drinking.

"Ye mean suitors? But Ma, I daenae want ta get married!" Merida shouted at her mother, who only stood to match her daughter's rising fury.

"Ye 'ave ta dae it, Merida! It's fer yer people!" Elinor yelled back at her daughter, who only seemed to get more enraged.

"But, why daenae ye ask me first? Why dae ah need ta do this?" Merida screamed back at her mother, who glared back now.

"Ah daenae care if ye daenae want ta, ye're gettin' married!" Elinor shouted, Merida stood from her seat and began storming away from the table.

"Ye cannae make me! Ah wonnae do it!" Merida yelled back before she fled to the safety of her own room. Elinor turned to Fergus. "Fergus!" Fergus stood up and made to follow Merida, but his leg was tied to the table and everything spilled over. "Boys!" Fergus screamed in anger. Elinor took it upon herself to follow her daughter to her room.

Making it up to Merida's room, she found her daughter chipping away at her bedside with a sword. She stopped when her mother entered the room and then slumped onto her bed, an angry glare set on her face. Her mother only went over to a couple chess boards and began retelling the kingdom's story. Merida slumped off her bed at her mother's story.

"The four kingdoms, Ma?" Merida asked exasperatedly. After her mother had finished her story, she spoke. "Now ye understand, right Merida?" Merida went into another wave of anger at this. "Nae! Ah daenae understand, Ma! Ah daenae want te get married! Nae te somebody ah daenae even know!"

"Merida!" Merida glared at her mother before harshly shoving her out and locking the door, her mother banging the door when she did.

"Stay oot o' mah room!" Merida yelled and her mother gave an uncharacteristic growl. "Merida! It doesnae matter, ye'll still 'ave to be there!" On the other side of the door, Merida smirked in response, did she really have to be there? She thought not. "'Ave it yer way then, Ah'll leave ye alone fer now." After her mother had left, Merida got to work. She had a long rope extending down from her room window, she would put on her cloak, go down the rope and head into the mass of people at the festival. They would never find her. She smirked in triumph at her idea, but as for now, she would need sleep. She needed to be up early for this to work.

* * *

**Yes! First chapter of the very first Legend of Zelda and Brave crossover is done! I've been waiting to write this story for a while now and I'm so happy that I can! I hope you all enjoy it! So, please review, I need feedback.**


	2. Drawn Together by Fate

Morning light slowly creeped into Princess Merida's room. Said Princess was already up, putting on her dark blue dress and her cloak, she pulled up the hood to conceal her face and her hair, no doubt her mother would recognize her instantly. She lowered a rope to the ground, outside of the window. She tied one end around one of her bed poles and grabbed on before hopping out of the window, she had her bow secured on her back as she went over to her horse, Angus's stable. The Clydesdale seemed to perk up at her arrival, she smiled back at it. She thought she'd go into the Forest on Angus until everything in the festival was up and ready.

"Hi Angus, let's go fo' a ride." Merida said as she quietly and quickly took Angus out of his stable and they both quickly rode off into the forest. Merida was firing at manually set up targets that she had placed throughout the forest, laughing all the while, she loved to just leave and head into the forest. When her mother wasn't breathing down her neck to be a Princess. This was when she could be herself.

* * *

Link had started packing things into a bag, things he'd need while he was over at the festival. Apparently, he was going to present his sword to the King as one of the highlights of the festival. He was wondering if he was going to see Merida again, although, even if he did, what good would it be? He was a commoner and she was a Princess, no need for him to get his hopes up for nothing.

He placed the scabbard that contained the King's sword into a special delivery package that he had sewn for it. He hefted it onto his back as he continued to pack things such as a few spare clothes and other essentials. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't excited to go to the festival, he remembered going once when he was little, it was so much fun! After he had tied the bag up, Link was about to place his things outside on Epona's back and then start heading off, but Rusl was at the door, a bundle of clothes in his arms.

Rusl walked up to Link and placed the clothes in his arms. "I want you to wear this at the festival, a lot of people wear things like this to festivals and the like." Rusl told the young blacksmith, who looked to him with gratitude. "Thanks, Rusl. I'll go put it on right now." After Link had gone into his room and changed into the clothes, he came out wearing a green tunic with a white, long-sleeved undershirt, near elbow-length brown fingerless gloves, white leggings and brown leather boots, and finally a green pointed cap on his head. Rusl smiled at the sight.

"Those are a reflection of the clothes that were worn by the legendary hero himself. Might I say you look just like him in those clothes, Link." Rusl said as Link looked himself over. If what he had heard about how the hero looked was true, then he really did look like him. "You really think so, Rusl?" Link asked while he was still looking down at his new clothes. Rusl grinned.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the hero himself!" Rusl gave a hearty laugh at his statement, before placing a hand on Link's shoulder. "I want you to promise me that you'll actually have fun. I know how much of a workaholic you can be, but for today, how about you relax and enjoy the festival?" Link nodded enthusiastically as Rusl smiled again. "Good. Now, you better start going. You can't have the festival start without you being there." With a nod and one last hug, Link ran over to Epona, tied his bag to the saddle, made sure that the king's sword was secured on his back and took off towards the Castle. Now it was time to give the King his greatest creation and hopefully impress a certain redhead Princess.

* * *

The Festival was bustling with people, booths with games, food stands. There were the occasional couple walking around hand-in-hand. The King and Queen were at the head, each in their thrones, which had been moved out to enjoy the Festival. While King Ferus was laughing and having a great time, Elinor was clearly worrying heavily about something. What was that something? The location of her daughter, Merida, the suitors would arrive and she wouldn't be there.

"Oh, Merida, why would ye dae this now? Somethin' so brash?" Elinor muttered to herself in annoyance. Fergus didn't take the slightest notice to her turmoil.

* * *

Link was drawing nearer to the town, he could see all the people moving around the town square and he could hear all of the excited and cheerful laughter from those enjoying the festival. A smile across his face as he Epona stopped at the gates, Link hopped off of her back and led her to one of the public stables, he grabbed the bags he had and strapped them around his shoulder.

"I can see that the festival is as happy and fun as always. That's good. It's great that everyone can have fun like this." Link grinned at the sight of everyone enjoying them selves or in other words, complete peace. And now, he thought he should enjoy some of that peace as well. So, Link ran into the mass of people on the festival, a laugh escaping his throat when he did.

The first thing that caught Link's eyes was a wooden boomerang with a red gem at the top. Link picked it up and examined it, suddenly the shopkeeper spoke up. "Would you like to purchase it? It's only thirty rupees." Link happily nodded, he had a _lot _more rupees to spend after paying thirty rupees, after he paid for it and received it, Link gave it an experimental throw towards the sky, the boomerang came back to him and he smiled, satisfied with the result before turning back to the shopkeeper. "Thanks, sir!" Link received a smile in return before he dashed off.

The next thing that caught the boy's eyes was an interesting looking shield. It was a dark blue color, intricate designs spread across, all of them leading to a symbol of three triangles in a triangular pattern at the top. He paid the eighty rupees almost hypnotically, like he was already supposed to have the shield. It felt natural at its place on his back, although, it felt almost _too _natural along with the King's sword on his back. He wondered why.

Next, Link saw a wooden ocarina for sale, his eyes widened at the sight of it. He remembered playing the ocarina when he was younger, he was good at it and had created many of his own songs, but he lost his old one a while back. Without a second thought, Link handed over 50 rupees and took the ocarina, he promised himself to play it later, but for now, an archery competition caught his attention.

* * *

A cloaked Merida made her way through the festival, she had a satisfied smirk on her face, she knew her mother must be sweating bullets right now. She only regretted not being able to see it. But now she was going to enjoy the festival, she had always wanted to go and do things in the festival, but her mother had always kept her from doing so. She had bought a few things, a honey glazed pastry, a leather jacket, and a few arrows for her bow.

She caught sight of an archery competition as her eyes grew wide and a grin graced her features. She would definitely smoke the competition. Merida ran over to the booth as fast her legs would take and as fast as she could go without dropping the hood. She skidded to a stop in front of the booth, rupees already in her hand. To her left, a teen in green who looked very familiar to her had paid his rupees to play as well. Apparently, he needed to use one of the bows provided there, since he didn't have his own.

"This is going to be fun." She heard him say before he turned to her and extended and extended a hand to shake, Merida took it as she stared at him, trying to remember where it was that she had seen him before.

"Aye, but ah'll be the ane winnin' taeday." Merida told him as the both walked over to the range, a small crowd of people had gathered around to watch. Link had smiled back at her.

"We'll see about that." Link said as they both arrived at the range, the man hosting the competition standing off to the side with a scoreboard next to him.

"Ye all should know 'ow 'is'll work, bullseye is ten an' the score gaes doon by ane the further from the bullseye ye are." Link and Merida nodded at the man before they each took a place at the line that kept the distance that they needed to shoot from. Link then turned to Merida.

"How about you go first?" Link asked and she flashed a smirk his way before taking her bow off her back and notching an arrow. "Well, thank ye. Such a gentleman." Link gave a small bashful before the girl took her aim and fired, hitting a perfect bullseye. The Princess in disguise turned to Link with a smirk on her face as she stepped back to give him room.

"Beat 'at blondie!" Merida taunted as Link gave her a small glare before he stepped up to the line and notched an arrow before letting it fly, hitting a bullseye next to Merida's. Said girl, had her mouth hanging open before she shut it and smirked at him.

"Looks like ah 'ave some competition after all." Merida said with a smirk before she stepped up and fired at the next target, hitting a bullseye yet again before Link came up and did the same. It had turned into a cycle, the two of them would get bulls eyes one after the other until they came to the last one.

Link turned to her. "This is last one, if one of us misses the bullseye and the other person gets it. They lose." At this Merida responded with a smirk and flashed her bow, a huge smirk on her face. "Ah'm sure 'at person will be ye." Merida boasted before she took aim with her bow again, aiming for the target and released, sinking another bullseye. She turned to Link one last time before stepping off to the side, a satisfied and cocky smirk on her face.

Link smirked as he aimed at the bullseye, it was time to knock this girl off of her pedestal. Link took aim and fired at the target, however, his arrow didn't simply sink a bullseye, it also split right through Merida's arrow and stuck deep into the target. Link turned back to the hooded girl behind him, who stood shocked still, her mouth agape again.

"H-How are ye so..." Merida was still in shock as she couldn't formulate the words properly. Link smirked at her. "How am I so good? I don't know, it just comes kinda naturally for me." Link said before he saw the barely visible eyes of the girl narrow at him.

"But 'at's nae right! Ah'm a master at archery! Ye shouldnae have won! Especially since ah got 'is bow from the sweet boy who mah father chose..." Finally, it dawned on Merida who she had been competing against this whole time, it was the boy who was chosen to craft her father a sword. Link however had a confused look on his face.

"It's ye. The boy who gave me 'is bow." Merida said as Link's eyes widened as he pieced it together. "You're the Princess, Merida..." Link's mouth hung slightly agape as he came to the realization. Merida's eyes grew frantic as she had panicked about if someone heard him, so she took his hand and led him out of the range and led him behind one of the unoccupied booths and lightly pushed him onto a barrel, before taking a seat next to him and sighing in relief.

"Why are you hiding your face?" Link asked her as she lowered her hood. Merida looked to him with a slightly annoyed face. "Ah left oot of mah room window this mornin', my Ma wants suitors te compete fer mah hand in marriage, but ah didnae want te get married so ah left early and blended in with the people when the festival started." Merida retold her plan to the green-clad teen next to her. He seemed surprised, "Wow, so thats why you were wearing the cloak." She nodded.

"Aye, everyane would recognize me easily from mah hair." Merida pointed toward her fiery red hair before she pointed the finger at him. "How are ye so good at archery? Nae anes e'er beat me before!" She yelled at him and raised his arms up defensively. "I dunno, it's just natural for me." Link explained with a nervous laugh as Merida smiled at him.

"I like ye. Ye're nice." Merida said as Link blushed from the compliment and smiled back at her. "Likewise." Then they both seemed to fall into a comfortable silence before the announcer came barreling through.

"It's time fer the King's blacksmith te present his creation!" And with that, Link stood up from his seat next to Merida and began heading toward King Fergus' throne, Merida pulled her hood back up and walked alongside him.

"'Ow does it feel te present a sword te a King?" Merida questioned him as they were beginning to near the throne of the King and Queen.

Link chuckled at her question. "Very very nerve-wracking." Link said as they neared the thrones and the announcer began speaking.

"An' now presenting the chosen black-" He couldn't finish his statement as the surrounding trees were knocked down and monsters were filling into the area. Small skeletons, bigger skeletons that wielded swords and shields, lizards that also wielded them, giant spiders with a skull for a back, wolfs, flaming skulls and plenty other monsters. However, what caught the attention of everyone, was the giant, towering bear that stood on its two hind legs, it was riddled with battle scars and it seemed to be smirking. King Fergus gasped at the sight of it and growled angrily.

"MOR'DU! Whit are ye doin' back 'ere!?" Fergus drew his sword through his fury and pointed it at the demon bear, who, to the shock of everyone, threw his head back and began laughing, a sickening, evil laugh.

"You fool! I may be what you know as Mor'du for my body! But I am really, the rightful ruler of this world, GANONDORF!" Mor'du or rather, Ganondorf screamed in an echoing, bellowing voice that sent fear up all of the people's spines. Link suddenly felt a burning sensation on his left hand, Merida as well. Both teens looked down to see a tattoo of sorts burning on each of their hands, in the shape of three triangles. Link's had the triangle on the right glowing, while Merida's was on the left. Ganon felt this as well and smirked.

"Looks like what I came for really is here. Hand her over! Give me Princess Merida!" Ganon screamed out as Fergus glared holes through him.

"Ah daenae know where she is an' e'en if ah did, ah wouldn't give ye my daughter!" Fergus screamed back as Ganon smirked before making a 'tsk tsk.' "What a shame, then, if I don't get her, I'll just have to burn this place to the ground!" Ganon screamed as the monsters began attacking the village, the guards immediately going into action to fight them, some killed monsters, while others were killed by them. Those who didn't have weapons, the civilians, were killed mercilessly. It was turning into a gigantic bloodbath and Merida couldn't stand to watch it anymore as she removed her hood and shouted out to Ganon.

"Stop! Ah cannae watch ye kill all these people! Ah'll go with ye as long as you daenae hurt anyane else!" Link gave a shout of surprise at the Princess's statement as he watched her begin to walk towards Ganon with her head looking towards the ground. Fergus began to give shouts of protest as Merida made her way over to Ganon, his smirk was on his face the whole time. "Nae Merida! Daenae go with him!" Merida shook her head as she silently continued on her way. Link felt his hands ball into fists and grit his teeth as his left hand flew to the sword he had crafted for the King and charged ahead, he was blinded by fury as he charged towards Ganon, a battle cry escaped his throat as he charged ahead, Merida looked back to him in shock as he ran past her and slashed at Ganon with a jump slash, the sword digging itself into his knee, Link yanked it back out, eliciting a cry of pain from the Evil Ruler. Link ran back to Merida, grabbed her hand and dragged her away as fast as he could, Fergus gave small smile and a nod of gratitude toward their retreating backs and turned his attention back to Ganon.

"Alright then, ye demon! Fight me!" Ferugs screamed as he charged toward Ganon, who backhanded him, clearly not amused by Link's earlier stunt. "That little rodent! How dare he interfere!" Ganon screamed in his anger as he saw his plan had failed as he couldn't see the two brats anywhere now.

Link quickly dragged Merida over to the stables and lifted her onto Epona before he sheathed his sword and hopped on behind her and took off into the forest, trying to get as far away from the town as possible, Merida however, was still in shock at the turn of events that had just taken place and had said nothing the whole time.

"I'm not going to let him take you. Something, inside me was revolted by the mere sight of that bastard." Link said, his voice filled with hatred. Merida turned to him inquisitively, "Ye too, ah felt like ah wanted te blow a hole through 'is head." Merida told him and Link nodded.

"Doesn't matter now, what we need to do is get you as far away from here as possible." At this Merida turned to him angrily. "But now that ye took me, he'll hurt those people!" Link then glared back at her.

"Are you serious? Right after he took you, he'd kill _everyone_!" Link exclaimed and Merida went quiet as the strode along on Epona, getting further and further away from the bloodbath.

* * *

Back at the village, Elinor, stood terrified. However, she was happy that Merida was safe. Perhaps it was fate that Merida left that morning.


	3. A Fallen King

Link and Merida were quickly making distance away from the currently under attack town. They hadn't stopped since they had left about an hour ago, Link wanted to make sure that they were _far _away from Ganondorf and his monsters. He'd be damned before he let them get a hold of Merida, he couldn't imagine that whatever he was planning for her would be good. He felt Merida shift uncomfortably in front of him as she then turned to look back at him.

"Link? Why dae ye save me?" Link turned to her with narrowed eyes and a frown on his face. "What kind of question is that? Why _wouldn't_ I save you?" Link asked and his frown deepened as she looked down, a frown on her face as well.

"But ye put yerself in danger fer me." Merida said with a downcast expression as Link's eyebrows lifted before a smile found its way onto his face. "That's because you're my friend, Merida." At those last words, Merida's eyes widened and she whipped her head up to Link.

"Fr-Friend?" Merida asked as she continued to stare at the blonde boy in front of her. She never had any friends her age, she only had her parents to talk to and her mother was a handful at times. A smile slowly crossed Merida's face before she turned back forward, her back to Link. "Ah guess ah am. Now where exactly are ye takin' me?" Merida asked as she looked at the blurred trees that they were passing by.

"I'm not sure, I just need to get us far away from the town." Link said as he gently slapped Epona, urging her to go faster. After a moment, Merida's eyes widened considerably as she realized something. "Ah just realized, we left Angus!" Merida then turned back to Link with pleading eyes, as if asking to turn back for the horse, Link sighed.

"I'm sorry, Merida. If we went back, Ganon would get his hands on you, I can't let that happen." Link apologized as Merida turned back around and narrowed her eyes in an attempt to keep the tears from brimming in her eyes. "Ah...ah understand." Merida said with a heavy heart and a shaky voice, Link looked to her with an apologetic look. He really felt bad for leaving Angus behind, but he had to have Merida's safety come first.

The two rode in silence for a while, neither were quite willing to say anything. Epona kept on galloping forward, her hooves making a constant trotting sound as Link didn't know where he was taking them, but he knew he had to get far away.

* * *

Fergus stood in a defensive stance in front of his wife as he held his sword out in front of him. The King glared at the Evil King in a bear's body, he felt his anger rising at the thought of him trying to hurt his wife and almost getting Merida. He was so relieved when that young blacksmith boy had saved her, he just hoped he would keep his daughter safe. Fergus quickly shouted to a guard, "Take mah wife and sons tae the castle! Keep 'em safe!" Fergus yelled to the guard who nodded and quickly grabbed a hold of the Queen and began to lead her to the castle, but not before she called out to her husband.

"Fergus! Come back tae me alive! Understand!?" Elinor shouted to Fergus, the tears were brimming in her eyes already as the guard lead her away. Ganondorf rolled his eyes and growled at the exchange, as if it disgusted him.

"How disgusting! Keeping your wife safe and leaving yourself at the battlefield. But for now, you've already sealed your demise with that little stunt that the brat in green pulled, I almost had that girl, the Princess, her triforce! And he came and saved her! Just like..." At this point Ganon trailed off and his face contorted into a snarling scowl. "Just like _him! _I swear I will end that boy!" Ganon let out a ferocious battle cry and charged at Fergus who settled into a stance.

"Come at me, ye overgrown bear!" Fergus shouted as he rushed towards Ganon with his sword held high in the air. Fergus tried to bring his sword down on Ganon's stomach, but said evil being smacked the King with a hard back hand that sent the Bear King tumbling a few feet before he pushed himself up and charged again, this time slashing at the demon's feet, Ganon quickly yanked his right foot back and lashed out at the King with his left foot, sending him flying into one of the festival booths and causing it to collapse on top of him. The King weakly lifted himself out of the pile of broken wood and set himself straight on his feet again, shaking his head to clear the dizziness he was feeling.

Ganon growled at the sight of the still-standing human. Don't these pests know when to roll over and die! "You miserable little worm! Why won't you just die?" Ganon then began charging Fergus again who steeled himself, preparing to take on the monster who was coming at him.

* * *

Link and Merida continued their trek through the forest, Link had made Epona lessen her pace, he felt they were a safe enough distance away from the attack. Merida turned around to look at Link again, a worried look on her face.

"Ah hope mah da is alright. Ah would hate fer somethin' tae happen tae him." Merida said, a very worried look on her face. Link felt a frown worm its way onto his face, he knew Ganon easily had the power to kill the King, but he couldn't tell Merida that, she would be devastated.

"I'm sure he can take him, he's not the Bear King for no reason, right?" Link gave her small smile as Merida, still looking unconvinced, turned back around, her frown deepening. Link sighed, it couldn't be helped, today could be the king's death day, that much Link knew. Honestly, it would be a miracle for the King to walk away with his life.

"Anyway, we need to find another town soon, we'll need food, water and a place to sleep." Link said as they kept moving through the forest, Merida only nodded her head solemnly, she didn't have the enthusiasm to respond with words it seemed. Another uncomfortable silence filled the air, this was becoming too frequent.

It wasn't until two lizard-like creatures dropped in front of Epona that the silence was broken. Epona reared back on her hind legs in fear as both teenagers on her back fell off and Epona took off, leaving the two with the lizard creatures. Link picked himself up first before pulling Merida up as well and facing the two monsters, he unsheathed the sword he had crafted and the shield he had bought at the festival and turned to Merida.

"Stay back, I don't want these guys hurting you." Merida glared at him as she took out her bow. "Whit do ye think ah am? Some damsel in distress who cannae fend fer herself?" As soon as she finished her rant, the lizards charged forward, the first one taking a swing at Link with his club, said teen blocking with his shield, the club bouncing off as Link took a swing at the monster, who jumped back to avoid it. Merida notched an arrow and let it fly, its head taking its place right between the thing's eyes, it fell unceremoniously to the ground as blood leaked from its head. The other seemed to get angered at the sight of his fallen comrade and charged at Merida, Link got between the two and lashed out with his sword, stabbing the vicious creature through its heart as it slumped off of the blade, blood coating his sword. Link felt a bit of bile rise up in his throat as he stared at the dead monster before turning back to Merida.

"Are you alright?" Link asked, a look of concern on his face as Merida glared at him again. "Ah'm fine, but ye should stop treatin' me like a helpless little girl!" Merida yelled and Link sighed. "Alright fine, I won't treat you like that again, I was just trying to protect you is all." "Well, ah daenae need protectin' so daenae try!" Merida yelled and started walking on ahead, Link sighed again, he needed to remember to actually let her fight next time. Link ran up to catch up with her and walked alongside her.

"We need to find Epona, so that we can get moving again." Link said as he led Merida through the forest as they searched for Epona. With a few more moments of walking through the dense forest and moving through the bushes and past the trees, Merida took notice of a small blue floating flame, she gasped.

"It's a wisp!" Merida exclaimed before she took after the flaming blue light, which now made a long line of other wisps. Link ran behind her, shouting all the while. "You mean from the stories? How?"

* * *

The King had seen much better days before. As of right now, he was bloody and bruised in several places. A long, bleeding cut trailed down his right arm, his sword arm, leaving it useless and forcing him to use his left, which proved less than effective. He had a black eye, a few broken ribs, and a bloody lip, the proud Bear King looked worse for wear at the moment. But even through his many wounds, the King stood against the demon before him, said demon smirking evilly at the king's state.

"I'm surprised you're still on your feet. I would've thought you'd be dead by now, luck must be in your favor. Well, I think your luck is about to run out!" As Ganon shouted this, the King growled as he looked on at the bear coming towards him.

"Ah'm Nae afraid o' death! Come at me!" Fergus exclaimed, his expression seeming as fierce as usual, but on the inside he knew these were his last moments. A felt a tear run down his cheek, he felt saddened at the thought of not seeing his family anymore. He wouldn't grow old with his wife, never get to see Merida find love, get married and take over the kingdom, he wouldn't see his sons grow up.

Fergus let out a final whisper, "Ah'm sorry, mah beloved family." And he was then run through by Ganon's bear claws, all five claws stabbing him through the stomach, he let out a loud scream of agony before slumping over Ganon's hand and closing his eyes for good, the last thought on his mind being his family, with smiles on all of their faces.

"THE KING! THE KING HAS FALLEN!"

* * *

Merida felt an unsettling chill run up her spine as she followed the trail of wisps that were leading them, she didn't have a good feeling about that. She shook her head to clear any unsettling feelings she was having before looking to her side to look at Link.

"Wisps are suppose tae lead someane tae their fate. Maybe 'ey'll lead us tae Epona." Merida said as they continued along the trail of wisps.

"Probably. Let's just keep on moving." Link replied as they stepped through a thick mass of tress and found a village, Epona crouching down at the front gate, a red-haired girl petting her mane. Link ran up to them.

"Epona! There you are! We've been looking for you." Link said as he approached the girl and his horse. The girl seemed surprised, "Is she yours?" The girl asked and motioned to Epona. Link nodded as Epona walked over to his side and nuzzled him.

Merida caught up to Link after he ran off to Epona, the girl gasped at the sight of the Princess and bowed. "Your Highness!" Merida frowned before waving her hand, motioning for her to stop.

"Daenae do 'at, jist call me Merida." Merida said as she held out a hand for the girl to take. "Okay, Merida, my name is Malon." She then grabbed Merida's hand and shook it before turning to Link. "And what's your name?" Link opened his mouth to answer but was stopped by Malon's giggle. "No, wait, you're all green. So I'll call you Grasshopper!" Link felt his face heat up in embarrassment and heard Merida's giggle as well.

"Aye, Grasshopper, 'at's a good ane!" Merida and Malon giggled at Link's expense, Link sighed, this was a little embarrassing.

* * *

Ganon gave a triumphant grin as he yanked his claw out. The fool was dead and that meant that this whole village was his for the taking and with this being the Castle Town, he could take control of all of Scotland!

"Alright, you lowly worms! I have slain your King and if you don't want to end up like him, you will worship _me_!" Ganon exclaimed as he let loose a loud, crazed laughter. All of the citizens cowered in fear at the sight of the monstrous bear-man. Even the guards were scared stiff.

Ganon then turned towards the castle. "My new castle! Good. I'll go make myself at home." Ganon said as he began walking towards the castle.

Elinor gasped in fright at the sight of the demon making his way toward the castle, a sick grin on his face. She quickly ran in and grabbed the boys and bolted for the castle back door, hoping to escape before Ganon caught sight of them. One of the boys looked up at Elinor, "Ma, 'at's happenin'?" Elinor didn't respond and opened the back door and almost made it out before Ganon picked her and the boys up and held them in his fist, a mad grin on his face.

"Ah ah ah, can't be leaving now! Don't want to end up like poor little Fergus..." Ganon said and Elinor's eyes widened as the tears fell freely.

"No...no, please." Ganon grinned and placed them in one of the chambers, with a lock on the door. "Can't have you leaving now can we?" And with that, Ganon made his way to the throne room, ready to take his new place.

"This is FANTASTIC!" Ganon screamed in pure joy at his new tyrant position.

That was the day that Scotland began to endure its darkest times.


	4. Kakariko Village

Ganon sat now sat in a much larger throne than Fergus's, he was sitting cross-legged with a gigantic grin on his face. He had just taken control of all the land, he was King now, the ruler! He had made sure that he had a group of those pathetic castle guards spread the word among the many villages and towns, so that they knew who was in command. To anyone who would like to resist and refuse his ways, they will brought to him and executed on the spot, by his own hands.

However, if there was one person he especially wanted to kill, it was that boy. The resemblance to _him _was too exact, it had to be his new reincarnation. Oh, how much he wanted to crush this one's bones, to make sure he dies a slow and painful death. Ganon growled, he would get his revenge finally, on the blasted hero who defeated time and time again. He would kill him, wether that boy wielded the sword of evil's bane or not, he was as good as dead.

"I will find you and I will kill you!"

* * *

Link and Merida were currently taking refuge at Malon and her father's ranch, Lon Lon Ranch. It was only five minutes away from the town they were just in, which was apparently named Kakariko Village.

The two teens were seated at the table eating breakfast with Malon, who was kind enough to cook it for them. A plate consisting of eggs and pancakes, all farm-provided.

Merida swallowed a bite of eggs and turned to Malon. "Sae, this is ye an' yer father's ranch?" Merida asked and Malon nodded, a smile on her face.

"Yup, Dad, Mr. Ingo, and I run this place. We tend to the animals and grow the crops." Malon replied with a grin on her face as she finished up her own breakfast, Link doing so as well.

"So, what were you doing at Kakariko Village?" Link asked as he volunteered to take Malon and Merida's empty plates over to the sink.

"I was there selling our famous Lon Lon Milk, everybody loves it!" Malon exclaimed enthusiastically, throwing her arms into the air and gaining a large grin on her face.

"Ah imagine ye get plenty o' business!" Merida exclaimed as Malon smiled proudly, placing her hands on her hips. Link then smiled before asking, "Would you mind showing us around Kakariko? We should probably know how to make our way around there." Link asked of the redhead farm girl in front of him, said girl smiling widely.

"Of course I'll show you guys around!" Malon exclaimed happily as she took Link's hand in her own and lead him out the door, Merida following behind them. "C'mon, I'll show you guys around right now!" Malon ran towards the village, dragging Link behind her, full of enthusiasm. The group of three arrived at the village gates and headed in, Malon showing the other two around.

The group first stopped in front of a store, a picture of a bomb on a sign right above it. "This is the bomb shop! An old lady and her grumpy son run this place!" Next, Malon brought them over to a building with a large target on the top. "This place is the Shooting Range! You can get prizes for winning the mini games by hitting all the targets!" She then showed them the adjacent building. "This is the Bombchu Bowling Alley! It's super fun!" Malon exclaimed as she gestured to the Bowling Alley with a wide sweep of her arm.

After moving on from all of the stores and game places, they then headed into the main area of the village. "This is the village itself! Everybody who lives in the village has their house right here!" Merida then placed a hand under her chin in a thinking position.

"Sae all of the villagers live 'ere?" Merida asked, the area that the villagers lived in seemed rather packed in, all of the houses were built very near to each other. She was wondering how these people could live so close to each other.

"Yep! There are a few motels here, too. If you guys would rather have your own rooms than live at the ranch, here ya go!" Link smiled at this, it wasn't that he disliked Malon or the ranch, but those cuckoos really hated him for some reason...

"Thanks for the tip, Malon! We'll remember that!" Link exclaimed, his voice filled with joy. Malon smiled in satisfaction, her eyes closed, her body swaying from side to side.

Suddenly, Malon pointed towards the head of the town, a large windmill and a well there. "Over there are the Windmill and the well. Nobody has ever been inside of the windmill since it was built, but people say that the only way to get in there is through an underground grave tunnel." Malon said, a serious expression then crossed her face. "Whatever you do, be careful not to fall into the well. There are apparently some really creepy and evil things down there, stay clear of it." Malon said, her voice sounding serious for the first time since the two teens met her.

Link raised an eyebrow in questioning. "Really? Then we _really _don't want to fall down there." Link said with narrowed eyes and a hand under his chin.

Malon's normal cheery tone suddenly returned. "All that's left is the graveyard! Which is that way!" She pointed a gate with the word, 'Graveyard' written on it. Merida nodded to show that she had taken note of it, Link as well.

The group of three teens continued their tour through Kakariko Village, just taking a final stroll through it. A woman with red hair and bright blue eyes was seen sitting on a fence that seemed to hold in a flock of cuckoos, she was frowning deeply and her head was hung low. Malon frowned upon seeing this and led the group toward her.

"What's wrong, Anju?" Malon asked, her eyes were filled with concern for her friend. Anju looked at her, the expression on her face never changing.

"I think _it _came again. It stole some of my cuckoos and took some of my hay." Anju said, Malon instantly grimaced, a scowl framing her face.

"Not _it _again!" Malon exclaimed in anger. Link and Merida shared a confused glance before Link spoke up. "What is _it_?" Malon turned back to him, her expression unchanging.

"_It _is a monster that comes down to the village and steals things from the people. Nobody fights it since it's so huge and scary!" Malon shouted in frustration in response to Link's question.

"Sae naeane 'as tried te take back 'eir stuff? We need te change 'at!" Merida then turned to Link, a determined look on her face. "Are ye with me?" Merida asked, Link gave her a grin in return.

"What do you think?" Link replied, eliciting a smile from Merida. "Malon, where does this thing live?" Link asked and in reply, Malon pointed to a cliff side a little ways away from the village.

"It's over there. But you two need to promise to be careful." Malon said, Link and Merida nodding as they both took off towards the cliff side, it was time that justice was served to this thing.


End file.
